User talk:Obsiddia
Welcome! Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Collections page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or any other editor's talk page. Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *Answers to your frequently asked questions *A list of policies for the CityVille Wiki * * *The style guide, containing all you need to know about formatting *Adding userboxes to your userpage, in case you want to decorate! *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! -- Mousekat (Talk) 00:13, September 6, 2011 Re: Questions/Signing Edits It isn't required of you to leave a note, aka summary, based on what you edit everytime. Though i'd recommend leaving summaries when you edit larger pages, so users can know and find what you edited much easier. You do not need to sign your name in your summaries, as the system automatically does that for you. I'll be checking the table now and then to see if any adjustments need to be made. You do not need to leave summaries for spelling/grammer corrections, but it helps if you check the 'minor edit' box right above the summary box when making small edits like that. Mousekat (talk) 00:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm notified when ever you add to that thread, so keep it like that if you want. To be honest with you, Sortkeys and their values are one the only things about editing that I don't know about. I'll have to look into that and learn more about it. In the meantime, ask one of the other active admins and see if they can help you with that matter, because they probably know more about it than I do. Mousekat (talk) 05:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Questions To find every edit made on a page and by who, click on the arrow by the edit button and click on history, that'll show you. As for the one who transferred all the limited edition businesses, Twinkleblue did. So, talk to them about that. Mousekat (talk) 03:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Drop stats origin LOL no game ties to zynga. Just fan and fellow player. I get the info from the game settings. -Twinkleblue (talk) 00:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The assets There's a lot that has to do with that, so i'll explain it as best as I can. Most of Zynga's games have the files, code, and settings in the Zynga server. CityVille has one of these sets of code, that we call the assets. We go into the server and open what's called the called the gameSettings.xml. In here, is most of the information of all items, released and unreleased, that Zynga has put in there. This is where we find the info about unreleased content. Where do we get the pics? Well, if you go down to the bottom of the gameSettings.xml, you'll find the hash strings. This is the code that has the picture files of all content. You copy all of the hash strings and paste them in a word file (e.g. The Windoms program Notepad), and save it. Then you use the image downloader, made by Mihapro, and it will download that code into pictures that you can upload here on the wiki. Very frequently Zynga updates the gameSettings, and we know when they do by the build number. The build number is how we're able to find the most current version of the gameSettings. To find the build number, first log on to CityVille like usual. Then, go right to the bottom of the screen that has the game running in it. Right click it, and select 'View frame source'. Once you do, press CTRL + F and the search bar should come up. In the searchbar, look up "gamesettings" (without quotes). When you're taken to a different part of the page, look for a 5 digit number. That's the build #. Now, to get to the gameSettings, enter this adress in the search bar: assets.cityville.zynga.com/#####/gameSettings.xml and replace the ##### with the build number. Since it's so much code, it might take awhile to load. I'd recommend using Firefox, as it loads faster with that browser. Go to the bottom: *This is an example of what appears in the gamesettings. → 7a2818f2df012f5880419e45f6e470a1:assets/missions/little_italy3_icon.png Copy and paste all of those on a word file and save it, then use the downloader. Get the image downloader here. Then:Previous releases--->3.1.1--->Choose the third option on that list if you don't use Windows 7, use the fourth if you do. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask :) Mousekat (talk) 01:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! It's my pleasure Obsiddia Kind regards, Mervinzeissmarciano 07:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Contest In all honesty yours was my favorite, so I went ahead and gave you a vote. Good Luck :) --Mousekat (talk) 03:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Congrats for 1st place! Good luck in the final round! Mousekat (talk) 04:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hiking Supply Shop "Added Hiking Supply Shop... before page exists". lol you can give it a try and create the page yourself. You have all the info already, and construction takes 6 energy to build. Twinkleblue (talk) 02:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) good job :) Twinkleblue (talk) 06:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) how did you get it "piled with code"? did you copy & paste the page from the EDIT mode? Re: Finding the right images You can try putting in the name you're looking for in the search bar. In the results page, all the way at the bottom select "Multimedia" and it should filter by images. Twinkleblue (talk) 00:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Links That's what I did. I'm not sure what's the name for it, but if you put, for example, Swiss Event (2011) then it will still link to the Swiss Event page, but the link shows up as Swiss Event (2011). Another example would be Obsiddia is a CityVille Wiki User. The link doesn't say User:Obsiddia, but it still links to your user page. You get what i'm saying? On the Swiss Ski Patrol page, if people click the link that looks like Swiss Event (2011), they'll still be taken to the Swiss Event page, which is what I was going to name the event page. This is also an editing skill that might be useful in the future. Mousekat (talk) 05:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC)